Telecommunications systems are typically formed of telecommunications devices, such as telephones, connected within a telecommunications network. These systems allow communication among users connected to the system.
In conventional telecommunications systems, a first user can prevent transmission of an audio signal, such as a signal carrying the first user's voice, from his telecommunications device to the telecommunications device of a second user. Typically, in these systems, the first user engages a “hold” feature on his telephone to prevent an audio signal transmission to the second user. In certain telecommunications systems, engagement of the “hold” feature by a sender or first user both prevents transmission of an audio signal from the first user's telecommunications device and causes the transmission of an audio signal component, such as hold music or a hold tone, to the receiver or second user.
In one conventional system, after a user engages the “hold” feature of his telecommunications device, the telecommunications device generates an audio signal component, such as hold music, and transmits the audio signal component to a receiver or second user. In another conventional system, after a user engages the “hold” feature on his telecommunications device, an intermediary device located between the sender and a receiver generates a signal carrying hold music, in response to engagement of the “hold” feature. In one example, a Private Branch Exchange (PBX) switch, which is a privately owned switch that interfaces to a telephone or telecommunications network, connects to a sender's telecommunications device or handset. The PBX switch generates a signal carrying the hold music after the sender engages the “hold” feature on his handset and transmits the signal to a receiver.
Conventional telecommunications systems allow more than two users to communicate simultaneously in a teleconference. These systems typically are formed of a hub or relay device, such as a conference call manager, and telecommunications devices, such as telephones, connected to the relay device. During a teleconference, each telecommunications device transmits audio signals to the hub. The hub receives each audio signal, forms a composite audio signal from the received audio signals, and, in turn, transmits the composite audio signal to the telecommunications devices.